Lady Hell
by Lupina-12
Summary: Lilith havia sido o nome dado ao demônio desposado por Lúcifer. Um demônio que amava o pecado e as trevas, talvez muito mais do que o próprio Lúcifer. Por muitas gerações, nenhum trouxa ou bruxo deu a suas filhas o nome de Lilith. Coincidência? Talvez sim, talvez não. O resto na sinopse está dentro. FEM! Harry DARK! Harry LVHP!


**LADY HELL**

**Autora: **Lupina-12

**Sinopse: **Lilith havia sido o nome dado ao demônio desposado por Lúcifer. Um demônio que amava o pecado e as trevas, talvez muito mais do que o próprio Lúcifer. Por muitas gerações, nenhum trouxa ou bruxo deu a suas filhas o nome de Lilith. Coincidência? Talvez sim, talvez não. No entanto, Cassandra Trelawney, havia feito uma última profecia em seu leito de morte. Uma profecia que, caso cumprida, poderia selar para sempre o destino da Grã-Bretanha.

**Notas**: Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

LEGENDAS

- Blá, blá, blá... - falas

**§ Blá, blá, blá... § ** Parseltongue

- **Blá, blá, blá...** - profecias

~ _Blá, blá, blá... ~_ Pensamentos

* * *

**Prólogo**

A neve continuava caindo do lado de fora da modesta cabana. O vento frio e raivoso espancava, sem piedade, as paredes de madeira e as janelas fechadas. Se toda a cabana não estivesse protegida por feitiços de resistência, não havia dúvidas de que toda a estrutura teria cedido a força do vento congelante. Dentro da cabana, porém, o ambiente era completamente oposto de seu exterior. A modesta cabana era quente e iluminada pelo fogo que crepitava na lareira. Poucos móveis decoravam seu interior, deixando claro que a pessoa que ali vivia, não possuía luxos. Uma mesa grande de madeira bruta, com apenas duas cadeiras esculpidas em troncos de árvores. A lareira era toda de granito. Cobrindo o chão de madeira polida, havia um grande tapete colorido, formando desenhos indígenas. No canto da cabana, encostada na parede, havia uma cama de solteiro, onde uma mulher de idade estava deitada e coberta com um pesado cobertor de retalhos.

Essa mulher, não era uma qualquer. Não era uma senhora idosa, que havia sido abandonada por seus filhos e netos, sendo deixada a própria sorte. Não. Essa mulher havia escolhido o exílio, pois não queria mais estar próxima daqueles que queriam usufruir de seu dom. Essa mulher era Cassandra Trelawney, a vidente.

Cassandra, diferente de muitos farsantes e seus descendentes, era uma verdadeira vidente. Ela havia sido abençoada com a segunda visão. A habilidade de profetizar o futuro. Durante sua vida, ela havia profetizado inúmeros acontecimentos. Profetizou tragédias que aterraram o mundo trouxa. O caos que embrenhou-se no mundo bruxo. O surgimento e a queda do Lorde das Trevas Grindelwald. E, a dois meses, ela havia previsto o fim e a queda plena do mundo bruxo, pelas mãos daqueles que todos acreditavam serem fracos... O mundo bruxo seria destruído pelos trouxas.

Agora, isolada em sua cabana, a poucos instantes de seu fim, Cassandra encarava com tristeza o vazio. Seria até mesmo irônico, que os bruxos seriam destruídos pelos trouxas, em cerca de algumas décadas. Eles enfrentariam o caos, a guerra contra bruxos poderosos e, no final, seu fim seria dado nas mãos de trouxas. Seres que, por milênios, haviam sido considerados fracos e sem capacidade. Talvez fosse egoísmo seu, mas Cassandra estava feliz que morreria muito antes desse fim chegar. Porém, ela ainda desejava que houvesse um jeito de ajudar. Um modo de que os bruxos fossem capazes de sobreviver e, talvez, terem uma segunda chance.

Talvez, o desejo de dar ao mundo bruxo uma segunda chance, fosse ainda mais egoísta de sua parte. Ela não era tola. Ela sempre soube que os bruxos havia perdido para sempre sua prosperidade, quando repudiaram o laço com Elryurias. Quando algo assim ocorre... Cassandra sabia que era quase impossível para uma espécie ser perdoada. Elryurias era doce, gentil, maternal em seu maior grau. Acolhia em seus braços e protegia a todos que a ela recorriam... porém, ela era guerreira, poderosa, cruel e vingativa. Não perdoava facilmente aqueles a a traíam e se recusavam a admitir seus pecados.

Mais um vez, por egoísmo, Cassandra sabia que já havia sido perdoada por Elryurias e, quando a morte finalmente lhe tomasse, ela seria acolhida pela bondosa mãe. Não precisava enfrentar seu desgosto e vingança. Não. Cassandra, graças a seu dom, foi capaz de agir corretamente aos olhos de Elryurias e, por isso, já estava perdoada pelos pecados cometidos por seus progenitores.

Um suspiro mais baixo escapou de seus lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam suavemente. Estava perto agora. Ela podia sentir o calor gentil da mãe abraçando-a com delicadeza. Foi quando uma poderosa onda de magia preencheu seu corpo, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos arregalados. Imagens de cenas que ela jamais testemunhou inundaram sua mente.

O caos... A destruição... O desespero...

A união... O laço... A renovação...

A esperança que nascia...

Cassandra ofegou, o suor correndo por seu rosto. Com uma força que ela nem mesmo acreditava ainda ter, ela convocou um pequeno globo de cristal esmeralda. Suas mãos circularam a superfície fria e lisa, fazendo com que o cristal reagisse a sua magia.

- **Nascida no final do sétimo mês. Nascida na sétima hora. Abrigada pelo manto dos sete senhores. Sua pele terá a cor do luar, mas seus cabelos terão a intensidade do caos. Em seus olhos, o brilho da morte residirá, tão fatal e poderoso quanto a própria maldição. Nascida daquele que carrega mil gerações e daquela cuja sangue é jovem. Nascida no final do sétimo mês. Nascida na sétima hora. Abrigada pelo manto dos sete senhores. Seu poder jamais será superado. Batizada com o nome esquecido. Com o nome proibido. Em suas mãos, a esperança e a destruição se encontraram. Unida aquele de grande poder, em seu ventre os mais poderosos nascerão. Mais uma vez, então, a terra brilhará e a mãe feliz se encontrará. Nascida no final do sétimo mês. Nascida na sétima hora. Abrigada pelo manto dos sete senhores.**

A última palavra foi dita e, finalmente, Cassandra foi abraçada pela mãe, sendo levada daquele mundo. O pequeno globo caiu sobre as cobertas de retalhos e brilhos sutilmente, antes de se tornar tão escura quanto a própria noite.

Demoraria muitos anos, para que alguém finalmente encontrasse aquele pequeno globo, que continha a ultima profecia de Cassandra Trelawney. Uma profecia que sussurrava o destino final do mundo que em todos habitavam.

~~::{~㈏1~Continua~㈏1~}::~~

* * *

**O que é isso? É o que todos devem estar se perguntando.**

**Bem, em uma resposta simples, esse é o fruto da minha cabecinha de girico, que só sabe pensar em porcarias u_u Agora você se pergunta: o que deu tal ideia para a minha cabecinha de girico? É uma história bem simples, na verdade... em uma bela tarde... lá estava eu, pesquisando alguns costumes e tradições celtas e wiccas, quando me deparei com um artigo sobre o demônio Lilith. Como uma boa fã de HP que eu sou, não pude deixar de perceber a semelhança entre o nome Lilith e Lilian/Lily e acabei lendo o artigo, que foi realmente esclarecedor sobre algumas coisas. Misturando as informações do artigo, algumas outras informações sobre a tradição celta e wicca, somando com algumas fic fem! Harry e BAM! Esse é o resultado final n_n**

**Pessoalmente, nem mesmo eu sei o que vai acontecer nessa fic, por isso, se alguém tem ideias ou sugestões de acontecimentos, por favor, compartilhe comigo =3 Toda e qualquer ideia ou sugestão será aceita e, se incrementada na história, a pessoa que deu a ideia receberá os créditos por ela.**

**Beijinhos a todos vocês e, por favor, comentem para que eu não perca o estimulo e seja capaz de continuar maquinando essa ideia maluquinha.**

**Bye, bye _Ô/ **


End file.
